PMPA, a nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitor, has shown anti-HIV activity in vitro and was well tolerated in several animal species over a range of doses. The drug should be safe and well tolerated in people with HIV infection and show anti-HIV activity as evidenced by change in viral RNA PCR after seven days of daily administration. The objectives of this proposed study are to (a) evaluate the safety and single and multiple doses of PMPA when administered intravenously to HIV-infected subjects (b) to evaluate the pharmacolinetics of single and multiple doses of PMPA and (c) to evaluate the anti-HIV effect of PMPA as demonstrated by effects on CD4 count and HIV RNA.